Home Alone
by CrossoverPrincess
Summary: The Once-ler's family left home on his birthday, what is one to do?  SMUT


A few hours before sunrise, my eyes lashes fluttered open to a strange sound. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of them, trying to find the source. I cursed softly under my breath, swinging my legs the edge of the bed after a few minutes of frustration. Struggling to stand, I smoothed my clothes with my hands and began lazily stomping to the entrance to my room, instead of my intended tiptoe. On the way, I tripped over a few indents in my wooden floor, hitting the wall and making me growl with pain. After I coughed as dust filled my lungs, I shook my head bitterly.

"Is anyone there?" I questioned stupidly as I turned the knob, finding that it was abnormally quiet. I bit my lip, making my way down stairs. I entered the deserted kitchen, fingering the cold. marble tabletop, eventually leading me to a letter. Slipping my finger into the envelope, I raised my eyebrow; in the dim light, I could barely see the squiggly writing. I frowned and lit a nearby lamp, leaning against the tabletop, I peered at the inscription.

Once-ler,

We are out on a family trip. Keep the house clean and remember the rule! See you in a few weeks.

Mother.

I frowned, though nothing but minor disappointment was etched on my face. Of course they'd leave the day before my sixteenth birthday, just like the year before. I crumpled it, belligerently throwing the wad across the kitchen into the trash can. I scratched my head and made my way to the pantry, cooking myself some breakfast with the little ingredients my family left behind.

XXX

after finishing the scraps, I twiddled with my utensils, eventually they slipped from my hand onto my plate. I slammed my fists against the wood and pushed my plate forward, pressing my head against the table angrily. I swallowed as my mind drifted to my mother.

Why she loved my brothers so much, I have no idea. They were boneheaded and disgusting, not to mention extremely rude! I just.. I wish that she wasn't so... mean to me. I know I might not be the manliest of the group, but I sure as heck want some recognition sometimes. I work hard being the cleaning, cooking, knitting lady around here, er.. Lad. Much more fitting. I turned my head, my cheek pressing against the table, making my pout ever so apparent to the rest of the overlooking world.

I sighed before standing strait, pushing in my chair, and then placing my dish in the sink. I began running hot water over it, making me cringe slightly from the heat. It felt like my hand was about to boil right off! I applied some soap to the dishes and I started scrubbing the food off diligently. I placed the dishes on the drying rack, drying my hands with a small, knitted towel I made earlier that week. I placed it in my pocket for further use of cleaning.

I gradually skulked off to Brett and Chet's room, beginning to clean a mess they left. I swallowed, trying to get used to the putrid smell that emanated from its very core. I shook a bit, biting my lip as I threw their browning blankets onto the beds. I leaned forward, balancing myself enough to get on my knees and start scrubbing.

My elbow hit a desk, making a pile of books and magazines fall onto my back. I groaned in pain, Frowned and pushed them off my shoulder. I sat down on the floor, picking up the childish novels and then one of the magazines. My face began to burn as the title came into view.

Playboy was written on the cover with a picture of a very.. arousing women on the cover. I swallowed, swatting it to the floor. I stood and started cleaning the desk feverishly, making it shine within a few minutes.

Eventually, I fixed the room after a little dusting and sweeping. I rearranged the books alphabetically, then did the laundry. I wiped sweat from my forehead, smiling wide. I pushed the remaining things under Chet's bed, I don't think he'd mind much. I stood proudly, walking out the door, before tripping on that magazine.

I fell to the ground with a thud. I growled, biting my lip. I rolled to my back, rolling my eyes. I reached for the pile of papers, squeezing it in my hand.

"Fine." I muttered under my breath. I stood, stuffing it in my pocket, then I exited the room, blundering up the stairs to my room. I closed the door, locking it behind me. There's nothing wrong with being a little cautious... Right?

I sat down on my bed,taking the magazine out of my pocket, staring blankly at the cover. _I haven't done this before, but it's supposed to feel good from what I hear,_ I thought as I turned the pages. These women were sprawled out on each page, each one in a very strange and uncomfortable pose. I swallowed, gripping the pages between my fingers, feeling the slickness of it. I began to sweat as the pictures became more graphic.

I laid on my back and rested my head on my pillow. My bed was a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't mind for the time being. I turned another page, looking into the eyes of a very beautiful brunette. I bit my lip, my breathing becoming heavy. Subconsciously, my hand slid down from the page to my pants. I unbuttoned them as I swallowed. I took a deep breath, slipping my hand into the fabric, touching and caressing my member gently. I jerked a bit with each stroke, letting small, nervous moans escape my mouth. I slowly removed my pants, revealing my erect manhood. I squeezed it in my hand, almost pinching a vein on the underside of my shaft. I licked my lips as pleasure coursed throughout my body.

All I could think about was how nice it would be if I could feel a women entirely. Her skin, her hair, her breasts, her entirety. I don't want to just feel a women physically, I want to feel the emotion and lust that would seep out of every pore of my body when passion ensued. I flipped another page and found a blonde women was handling the genitalia of a man. I swallowed, imaging her in between my legs, stroking and sucking my member.

I closed my eyes and set the magazine to the side. I jerked myself off harder and harder, making a nice quick motion with each one. I thrusted a little, trying to imitate what a women would feel like. I arched my back and nuzzled my pillow, biting the case with each little huff of breath that escaped my lips.

I continued my soft noises until I felt something build up inside me. I groaned loudly, my eyes closing tight and my toes curling from anticipation. "I.. I'm.." I muttered in between moans. Finally, my back arched as I released the stress. I panted violently, my body curling into a ball. My breathing went back to normal after a few minutes, making me sigh with relief. I swear, I was about to have a heart attack.

My body relaxed. I barely did anything, but just that one act made me extremely tired. I sighed contently, slipping under the covers, hugging one of my pillows tight. I closed my eyes, realizing what I just did. My cheeks began to turn rosy, so I pulled the covers over my head, humiliated. I let the overlooking universe completely ignore me, or at least I hope it did.


End file.
